1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of wall box mountings. More particularly, the invention is related to magnetic and/or friction wall box mountings of devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
A wall box is typically mounted on a wood beam during the construction of a home or office and is usually used to house a light switch and its associated wires and/or circuitry. Wall boxes today generally suffer from various disadvantages related to mounting. For instance, problems can arise if the wall box is skewed in any way after it has been mounted. In such a situation, the resulting light switch, light switch plate, or other device positioned in the wall box will appear to be similarly skewed resulting in an unaesthetic appearance. Additionally, if the depth of the wall box mounting in the wall is too deep, the supplied screws may be too short to affix the light switch, light switch plate, or other device to the wall box. Further, if the mounted wall box is not parallel to the wall's surface, the mounting screws can become cross threaded, because the screw is not received perpendicularly in a receiving nut or tapped hole, leading to eventual failure of the mounting system. Problems may also arise in situations where a device, including, without limitation, an infrared receiver or an infrared plate, is positioned in a skewed manner in the wall box. For example, the performance of the device can be affected if any equipment in communication with the device cannot adequately communicate because the device is not mounted properly.
Thus, as noted above, there currently exists numerous deficiencies in wall box mountings that are known in the prior art.